


Silentium est Aureum (Shu x OC)

by Daelis



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M, Music, Silence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daelis/pseuds/Daelis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lay (OCvon LadyAngelCry von fanfiktion.de) lebt ganz normal und ist ein großer Diabolik Lovers-Fan. Umso weniger kann sie glauben, WEN sie da findet!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reden ist Silber

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyAngelCry von fanfiktion.de](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LadyAngelCry+von+fanfiktion.de).



Puh! Was für ein langer Tag! Lay war fix und alle, doch sie hatte es auch einfach nicht ruhen lassen können. So war sie eben. Wenn Arbeit da war, konnte sie sie einfach nicht liegen lassen. Es ließ ihr einfach keine Ruhe. Hätte sie das jetzt nicht noch zu ende bearbeitet, hätte sie ganz sicher keine Entspannung finden können und hätte immer wieder über den ganzen Abend an diese verfluchte Akte denken müssen, die nun fertig bearbeitet und korrigiert auf ihrem Schreibtisch im Büro lag. Sicherlich würde ihr Chef sie nächste Woche, wenn er dies sah, zuerst loben, weil sie schon alles fertig gemacht hatte und das für eine Auszubildende wirklich sehr vorbildlich war, nur um sie dann zu tadeln, weil er genau wusste, dass sie dafür länger geblieben war – deutlich länger.  
Er mahnte sie stets, es nicht zu übertreiben, immerhin sei sie noch sehr jung und obendrein in der Ausbildung. Da gäbe es keinen Grund, Überstunden zu machen und schon gar nicht derart lange. Beim letzten Mal hatte er ihr einen langen Vortrag darüber gehalten und ihr einen Tag frei gegeben, um sich, wie er sagte, zu erholen. Dabei hatte der hagere Bürovorsteher gelächelt und seine Brille zurecht geschoben, die ihm immer von der Nase rutschte. Mit ihren 19 Jahren fand sie allerdings, dass sie alt genug war, selbst zu entscheiden, was sie sich zumuten konnte und was nicht.

Draußen war es schon dunkel und am Himmel funkelten die ersten Sterne, als sie die Haustür hinter sich ins Schloss warf. Sie bewohnte eine kleine Wohnung in der Nähe zu ihrem Arbeitsplatz. Da ihre Eltern weit auf dem Land lebten, hatte sie entschieden, dass es besser wäre, als jeden Tag die lange Strecke zu fahren. Es war zwar nur ein kleines Heim, aber es war ihres und für Lay zählte das allein. Wenn sie halt mal keinen Bock hatte, Wäsche zu waschen, dann lag halt mal eine Socke vor der Maschine herum und wenn sie nicht spülte, dann lag es da eben zwei Tage. Na und? Sie genoss diese Freiheit in vollen Zügen.  
Mit knurrendem Magen steuerte sie nun ihre kleine Küchenzeile an, die nur durch einen Vorhang, der als Raumtrenner diente, vom Wohnzimmer abgeschirmt war, in dem sie es sich gleich mit ihrem Abendessen bequem machen würde. Ihr Blick wanderte über die Küchenzeile. Geschirr, eine Tasse mit kaltem Kaffee von heute morgen und eine Packung Milch von der sie nicht ganz sicher war, ob es noch klug wäre, daraus zu trinken, wo sie doch seit bestimmt zwei Tagen hier offen herumstand und tagsüber von der warmen Sommersonne beschienen wurde. So richtig motiviert war sie jedenfalls nicht, nun auch noch zu kochen und noch weniger, als ihr Blick auf die Uhr fiel, die ihr verriet, dass es weit nach 20:00 Uhr abends war. Zeit für Pizza.

Zum Glück lieferte der Dienst ihres Vertrauens nicht nur zuverlässig, sondern auch schnell und so dauerte es keine zwanzig Minuten bis es klingelte und ihr der Bote die ersehnte Pizza mit Peperoni übergab. Inzwischen hatte Lay geduscht und war in ihren Schlafanzug geschlüpft, den sie von ihrer älteren Schwester bekommen hatte. Diese hatte sich sogar richtig Mühe gemacht und etwas persönliches darauf drucken lassen. Auf dem Shirt waren die Sakamaki-Brüder aus Diabolik Lovers zu sehen und auf der Hose prangte das Logo mit Schriftzug der Serie. Ein echtes Einzelstück und sie liebte es! Generell liebte sie die Serie Diabolik Lovers und hatte nicht nur den Anime verschlungen, sondern war auch über die Mangabände und selbstverständlich die Spiele und Drama-CDs hergefallen wie ein Heuschreckenschwarm angeblich als 8. Plage über Ägypten, wenn man der Bibel Glauben schenken wollte. Sie hatte die Finger einfach nicht davon lassen können und kannte gefühlt jedes Wort auswendig.   
Dabei hatte ihr besonderes Augenmerk natürlich ihrem persönlichen Liebling Shu Sakamaki gegolten. Er war einfach ihr Typ. Er liebte Musik, war ein ruhiger Genießer und obendrein auch noch suuuupersüß! Aber das war kaum ein Wunder, immerhin war 'Diabolik Lovers' ein Otome und da waren nun einmal alle Charaktere einfach attraktiv. In der einen oder anderen Weise zumindest. Geschmäcker waren ja bekanntlich verschieden. Aber Shu... Hach, schade nur, dass es solche Typen nicht wirklich gab. Zwar war das wohl auch sicherer, immerhin war Shu Sakamaki ein Vampir, doch mit den Jungs, die sie bisher so getroffen hatte, hatte sie sich einfach nie recht verbunden gefühlt. Ironischerweise fühlte sie sich mit diesem fiktiven Charakter mehr verbunden als mit den meisten echten Menschen – ausgenommen natürlich ihre Familie und ihre beiden besten Freundinnen, die ihr wirklich nahe standen und auf die Lay nichts kommen ließe.

Gedankenverloren wanderte sie samt Pizza gen Sofa und ließ sich einfach darauf fallen. Es knartschte ein bisschen, doch das störte sie nicht weiter. Es hatte früher in ihrem Zimmer bei ihren Eltern gestanden und war dort eine Mischung aus Schlafsofa und besserer Wäscheablage gewesen. Erst jetzt, in der eigenen Wohnung, erfüllte es seinen ursprünglich geplanten Zweck.  
Entspannt streckte sie die Beine aus und öffnete den warmen Karton, den sie auf ihrem Bauch parkte. Schnell hatte ihre Hand den Weg zur Fernbedienung gefunden und im Nu flimmerte irgendein Spielfilm auf der Mattscheibe, den sie nicht kannte und der Lay auch nicht wirklich interessierte, doch es genügte, damit sie schläfrig wurde, während sie aß.   
Schon bald fielen der jungen Frau die Augen immer weiter zu noch während die Sendung lief, von der sie schon jetzt keine Ahnung mehr hatte, wovon sie handelte. Vermutlich wäre sie auch eingeschlafen, wäre nicht von einem Augenblick auf den nächsten etwas Schweres auf ihre Beine gefallen. Erschrocken japste sie auf und saß sofort senkrecht.


	2. Schwiegen ist Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wer ist auf dir gelandet? Und was ist mit der Liebe deines Lebens: Der Pizza?! All das und viel mehr erfährst du nun in Kapitel 2~

Im Halbdunkel des Raumes, der nur vom bläulichen Flackern des Fernsehers erhellt wurde, braucht es einen Moment, ehe sie erkannte was oder vielmehr wer da auf ihr lag. Es war ein junger Mann. Ein blonder junger Mann mit strahlend blauen Augen, die sie nun ansahen. Es war schwer zu sagen, wer von den beiden – Shu Sakamaki oder aber Lay Shikura – verwirrter war, den jeweils anderen zu sehen. Weder hatte Lay erwartet, jemals ihren Lieblingsanimecharakter in Natura zu sehen noch hatte eben dieser erwartet, jetzt da zu sein, wo er war und eines seiner Fangirls zu treffen.  
Dennoch war es Lay, du zuerst ihre Sprache wiederfand, einfach weil ihr Hirn ihr sagte, dass das hier eindeutig ein Traum war – ein Traum sein musste! Immerhin war Shu Sakamaki nicht real! Er war nur ein Charakter aus einem Spiel oder Anime oder Manga – oder ihren Träumen, aber die gehörten hier besser nicht im Detail erläutert. Jedenfalls konnte es nicht echt sein. Das wäre einfach zu schön.  
„Wie bist du...?“ Obwohl sie als erste das Wort ergriffen hatte, verstummte sie auch schnell wieder. Was sollte sie denn eigentlich fragen? Wie er hergekommen war? Das war ihr Traum – besser nicht hinterfragen. Wer er war? Als ob sie das nicht genau wüsste!

„Shu Sakamaki. Und ich weiß nicht, wie ich hierher kam“, beantwortete der blonde Vampir mit den einfach nur wahnsinnig schönen Augen, in denen Lay schon derart versunken war, dass sie seine Worte beinahe überhört hätte. Shu hatte sehr leise gesprochen, ganz passend für ihn, der er doch ein stiller Typ war, der meistens schlief und Musik hörte. Etwas, das sie selbst auch gerne tat, um sich zu entspannen. Einfach auf dem Bett liegen und mit jedem Ton etwas mehr in einer eigenen Welt versinken – bis einen irgendetwas daraus weckte. Hunger, der Wecker, der Postbote an der Tür. Doch so lange wie es währte, fand sie, war es einfach herrlich und befreiend.  
Shu seufzte, als er auch nach einigen Sekunden noch keine Antwort erhalten hatte und Lay auch keine Anstalten machte, etwas zu sagen. Dafür war sie viel zu fasziniert von dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot und selbst für ihre Träume außerordentlich gut gelungen war. Es schien alles so unglaublich real und echt!

„Wie ist dein Name?“ Der sanfte Klang von Shus Stimme riss sie aus ihren Überlegungen. „Eh...eh..Lay Shikura.“ Wieder seufzte Shu und sie ahnte, dass er dies tat, weil sie so nervös gestammelt hatte. Oder sabberte sie etwa? Schnell und verstohlen wischte sie sich über den Mundwinkel. Nein, alles gut. Kein Sabbern. Noch nicht zumindest.   
„Ist das hier deine Wohnung?“ Shu sah sich mit skeptischer Miene um. Dass ihn deine heimischen vier Wände nicht beeindruckten, war dir schon klar, immerhin wusstest du, wie die Sakamakis wohnten. Eine echte Villa mit allem drum und dran. Alles war superschick und superedel und um Geld mussten die sich ganz sicher auch keine Sorgen machen. Das sah bei ihr ein klein wenig anders aus. Azubis verdienten nun einmal nicht gerade die Welt.  
„Ja, ist es“, nickte sie dennoch und konnte den Blick gar nicht von ihm wenden. In ihren Träumen hatten sie solche Gespräche allerdings noch nie geführt. Normalerweise waren sie da allerdings auch in der Villa der Sakamaki-Brüder und nicht hier in deiner kleinen Wohnung. Was nicht heißen musste, dass das ein Nachteil sein müsste. Vielleicht fand Shu ja hier so viel Ruhe vor seinen Brüdern, dass er bliebe? Innerlich mahntest du dich zur Ordnung. Da ging doch dein Gehirn eindeutig wieder die üblichen Traum- und Fanfiktionsequenzen durch. Nicht, dass die schlecht wären, aber wirklich realistisch wohl kaum, wie dich Shu sogleich merken ließ. 

Anstatt zu lächeln und dir ein Kompliment zu machen, wie er es in dem einen oder anderen Traum getan hatte und auch jetzt in einem Traum hätte tun müssen, griff der blonde Vampir nach dem Pizzakarton, auf dem er halb gelandet war. Sein Pullover wies unschöne Flecken von der roten Soße auf, die vermutlich von den letzten Pizzastücken stammte, in denen er gelegen hatte. Diese wiederum hatten ihre besten Zeiten nun auch hinter sich. Mit beigefarbenen Fusseln bedeckt standen die nun auch nicht mehr auf deiner Speisekarte. Hätte es sich bei Shu um irgendjemand anderes behandelt, hättest du ihn ohne Frage angefahren und zusammengestaucht. Immerhin war das da dein Mittagessen für Morgen! Pardon: war gewesen. Jetzt taugte die Pizza nur noch für den Biomüll.   
Mit einem eindeutig angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck stellte Shu den Pappkarton samt Fusselpizza auf den Wohnzimmertisch und tat dann doch etwas, das durchaus mit deinen Träumen konform ging und dich die Sorgen über dein ruiniertes Mittagessen sofort hätte vergessen lassen, hättest du auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendet.  
Er zog seinen Pullover aus. Seinen Pullover. Dein Herz machte einen Satz, schien dann kurz auszusetzen – ach halt, das war dein Atem! - und hämmerte schließlich nervös in deiner Brust, dass du glaubtest, der Vampir müsse es hören. 

Eilig wolltest du dich nun auch aufrappeln, um Shu etwas Platz auf dem Sofa zu machen. Vielleicht wollte er sich ja auch hinlegen und ein wenig schlafen? Oder hatte er erst Fragen? Du ahntest schon, dass du auf die meisten der Fragen auch keine Antwort hättest oder geben wolltest.   
Wie kam er hierher? Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Was war mit seinen Brüdern? Fragen, auf die auch du gerne eine Antwort hättest. Wieso ausgerechnet er? Warum träumtest du von ihm? Oh, das war eher eine Frage von der Sorte, die du lieber nicht beantworten müsstest, denn fraglos würdest du hochrot anlaufen und nur nervös vor dich hinstammeln, ohne etwas Sinnvolles zu sagen, anstatt Shu offen zu erklären, dass du für ihn schwärmtest.   
Davon abgesehen wäre es vielleicht sogar klüger, ihn das nicht wissen zu lassen, denn trotz aller Anhimmelei deinerseits, wusstest du dennoch sehr gut, was er war und was die Nähe zu ihm zweifellos auch bedeuten würde. In deinen Träumen machte dir das allerdings nicht allzu viel aus. Das hier jedoch wirkte ungemein echt und das wiederum verunsicherte dich.

Noch ehe du dich ganz aufgerappelt hattest, fiel Shus Blick auf dich. Und deiner wiederum auf ihn. Und wie. Was für ein Anblick. Dein Mund wurde ganz trocken und du konntest fühlen, wie deine Wangen sich erhitzten, als hättest du sie an den Wasserkocher gedrückt. Shu Sakamaki. Auf deinem Sofa. Oben ohne. Konnte dieser Traum überhaupt noch besser werden? Vermutlich nicht.  
Shu hingegen war etwas gänzlich anderes aufgefallen. Dein Schlafanzug, namentlich, und er war nicht ganz sicher, was er davon halten sollte, warf es doch eine ganze Menge Fragen auf, die er in einer einzigen stellte: „Wieso ich?“ Dass du ihn kanntest, daran konnte angesichts dieses verräterischen Aufdrucks ja kaum ein Zweifel bestehen.  
Langsam folgte dein Blick seinem an dir herunter und dann dämmerte auch dir, worauf der Vampir hinaus wollte. Verflucht! Dein Schlafanzug! Daran hattest du ja überhaupt nicht mehr gedacht.

„Ähm...“, begannst du und wusstest eigentlich gar nicht, was du sagen solltest. Doch dann brach das Fangirl in dir hemmungslos hervor und machte damit deinen Traum auf jeden Fall kräftig zunichte.   
„Du bist einfach toll! Deine ruhige Art, die Gelassenheit und die tiefe Freundschaft zu Edgar, die du im Herzen bewahrst! Es ist soooo süß, wie du im Grunde die Menschen schützen möchtest, auch vor dir selbst und dann diese Szene in der Badewanne, in der du Musik hörst und Yui reinkommt“, schwärmtest du ungeniert und mit so hastigen Worten, dass du beinahe selbst darüber stolpertest. „Und obendrein bist du einfach wahnsinnig süß und liebenswert und...“   
Langsam setzte dein Verstand wieder ein und deine Wangen wurden flammend rot. Hattest du das alles wirklich gesagt? Wirklich? Wirklich wirklich?! Du könntest dich selbst ohrfeigen. Wie konnte sich ein einzelner Mensch nur so blamieren? Da hattest du schon irgendwie ein Meisterwerk vollbracht.  
Shus Miene zeigte kaum Regung. Lediglich eine Augenbraue hatte er leicht gehoben, während du dein inneres Fangirl ein wenig von der Leine gelassen hattest, nur um es jetzt schnell wieder anzubinden und tief im Keller zu vergraben, wo nur du es hören konntest. Sein Blick hing noch kurz an dem Bild auf deiner Brust, ehe er deinen Blick suchte. Dass er und seine Brüder hier nicht unbekannt waren, zeigte ihm dieses Motiv, auch gleichzeitig auch, dass es sich hierbei nicht um eine Berühmtheit handelte, von der er nichts hätte merken können. Dieses Bild, das war nicht ein heimlich gemachter Schnappschuss. Es war gestellt und daran würde er sich erinnern.

Mit einer kurzen, bestimmenden Geste legte Shu eine Hand an deine Schulter und drückte dich zurück in eine liegende Position, noch ehe du eine Chance hattest, zu protestieren. Im ersten Moment ahntest du noch nicht, was er vorhatte, doch schnell dämmerte es dir. Schließlich war Shu... Shu. Anstatt also etwas zu sagen, was sein Handeln erklärt hätte, legte er sich einfach wieder über dich, den Kopf an deiner Schulter, sodass seine Nase deinen Hals striff und dir einen Schauer über die Haut jagte, der dir gleichermaßen angenehm war, wie er dir ein wenig Angst machte. Wenn das hier real war – und verflucht, es fühlte sich so an! - dann wolltest du lieber nicht gebissen werden. Man musste kein Mediziner sein, um sich auszumalen, dass das wahnsinnig weh tun musste und so masochistisch warst du wirklich nicht veranlagt.   
Dein ganzer Körper spannte sich an vor Nervosität, doch Shu blieb einfach ruhig liegen und machte keine Anstalten, dir etwas zu tun. Vielmehr schlang er den rechten Arm noch um dich, damit du nicht entweichen konntest, denn zu deiner linken war schließlich die Sofalehne. 

„Du riechst gut“, hörtest du die geflüsterten Worte des blonden Vampirs und wusstest gar nicht, wie du dieses Kompliment einordnen solltest. Unter diesen besonderen Umständen war es ja ein wenig fragwürdig, wie er das meinte und du warst dir nicht sicher, ob du genau wissen wolltest, was er sagen wollte.  
Etwas warmes strich über deinen Hals und weitere Schauer durchrieselten dich. Wenn dich nicht absolut alles täuschte, dann waren es da seine Lippen, die deine Haut berührten. Allein der Gedanke genügte, damit du wieder rot leuchtetest und den Atem anhieltest.   
Dann geschah es. Das, wovor du dich gefürchtet und was du doch gleichermaßen erwartet hattest. Scharfer Schmerz durchzog dich und ein erschrockenes Japsen verließ deine Lippen. Der Schmerz überraschte dich so sehr, dass du nicht einmal mehr schreien konntest. Es tat wirklich höllisch weh, genau wie du gedacht hattest und doch war es nicht so übel, wie befürchtet. Du konntest das Saugen hören und Shus zufriedenes Seufzen. Es fühlte sich fast ein wenig entrückt an, als wärst du gar nicht richtig da, sondern nähmst alles nur durch einen Schleier war. Dann ließ der schöne Vampir von dir ab und zugleich fiel der Schleier ebenfalls.

„Wirklich süß“, konntest du die geflüsterten Worte hören, die über deine Haut strichen, so nahe waren seine Lippen deinem Hals noch. Seine Hand wanderte von deiner Hüfte hoch zu deiner Wange, als Shu den Kopf hob. Du schlucktest und wolltest etwas sagen, etwas Schlagfertiges, Liebenswürdiges, doch er legte den Zeigefinger auf deine Lippen, kaum, dass der erste Ton, der verdächtig nach einem 'Äh' klang, diese verlassen hatte. „Shh...“   
Du bliebst still. Er mochte die Ruhe und dir ging es nicht anders. Die Stille zwischen euch wurde schnell so schwer, dass du sie auch ohne den Finger des Vampirs auf deinen Lippen, nicht gewagt hättest zu durchbrechen.   
Doch dann geschah, was du nicht erwartet hättest und sonst wirklich nur in deinen Träumen geschah. Auf Shus Miene zeigte sich der Anflug eines Lächelns bevor er dich hochzog, um dich dann an sich zu ziehen und euch beide herumzudrehen, sodass nun du auf ihm lagst. 

Es bedurfte keiner Worte. Du verstandest auch so, als seine Hand über deine Wange strich und zu deinem Nacken wanderte. Schlafen. Stille. Musik. Die drei Dringe, die ihm so eigen waren und denen du ja auch alles andere als abgeneigt warst, sah man von deiner absoluten Abhängigkeit von Koffein ab. Ohne kamst du halt nicht in Gang. Vielleicht solltest du Shu auch mal von deinem Kaffee – von dem man nicht zu Unrecht sagte, er könnte die Toten aufwecken – oder einem Energydrink nippen lassen, ging es dir durch den Kopf. Der Gedanke ließ dich schmunzeln.  
Vielleicht. Wenn er morgen noch da wäre. Wenn das alles kein Traum gewesen war und sich die Wärme unter dir und die Hand in deinem Nacken sowie die in deinem Rücken als wahr und echt herausstellten. Du hofftest es. Du wolltest, dass das hier echt und kein Traum war, keine Fantasie. Gerne wärst du wach geblieben und hättest Shu einfach nur angesehen, doch die Müdigkeit überfiel dich bald und du schliefst ein, nicht ahnend, dass Shu wiederum darauf nur gewartet hatte, denn nun hatte er die Möglichkeit, dich zu beobachten, während er darüber nachdachte, wie er hierher gekommen war und was er davon halten sollte. Schlecht war es jedenfalls nicht, fand er. Du warst angenehme Gesellschaft und es war ruhig hier. Da lohnte es sich, noch etwas zu bleiben.


End file.
